extraversefandomcom-20200214-history
Eridax
Setting Eridax ''is a world much like ours that's fast becoming a ''Technotopia. ''It's a sleek, progressive world that uses renewable energy sources - a world of holographic advertising and big entertainment, skyscrapers and creative architecture - a world on the cusp of a great leap forward. Eridax is a 'not-too-distant' future setting, too advanced to be our own world, but not so advanced as to be high-concept sci-fi. As our characters discover technologies and powers, the plots will pick up pace and scope using those established elements - slowly turning our ''Not-Too-Distant-Future ''into a ''Cyberpunk Dystopia. Visual Influences While Eridax aims not to look like any of these things, they all carry some visual essence of the Eridax environment. Things like architecture and colour schemes, these films/games/comics take place in the kinds of rooms/alleys/laboratories that Eridax will. Akira, X-Men, The Matrix, Terminator, Iron Man, Gattaca, Aliens, Minority Report, Brazil, Serenity, Dredd, Blade Runner, Resident Evil, 12 Monkeys, I Robot, Zero Theorem, The Fifth Element, Mass Effect, Riddick, Elephantmen History The ExoGen Corporation has been developing new technologies for several decades under CEO Betty. In her early 20's, an archeological dig in Tunisia uncovered a powerful new energy source, 'The Core' - that forms the basis of all future Exotech - ExoGen's electronics brand that becomes more powerful than the world's governments combined. The city is densely populated with over 50 million people, but new technologies have made life sustainable for most of the world. Floating magnetic trains move passengers and freight at incredible speeds, waste is disintegrated harmlessly in 'laser-core' incinerators, pollution is nearly eradicated and the climate change problem has been averted due to 'Kinetic Patching' of the ozone layer. Genetically enhanced plants, cloned food and animals, free and instant communications across the globe - all become easily accessible. People are able to work less and create far more comfortable lifestyles, and the public's expendeture on ExoGen's monopoly on technology supports a self-sustainable economy in this bristling world. Although the western world is still very much a democracy, the digital age has brought with it a respectful, lenient form of totalitarian government, that knows every trait and movement of the public but molests nobody in the interest of maintining the image of peace, and the production of profits. Eridax City's first story is A Death In The Family - which begins with Brian hearing the news of his mother's death. Following his solemn movements through the proceedings of the funeral and will-reading reveal details about ExoGen, setting up for Brian's new role as head of the organisation. At only 19, Brian's leadership has little support amongst the board, and he puts responsibility onto Howard Lee, the vice president who operated under Betty. The stories that follow chronologically will detail Howard's criminal past in Shanghai Nights, ''and Brian's involvement in the periods just before and after ''A Death In The Family ''in ''Anxiety. ''The Bully Bushman ''reveals details of the conspiracies behind Exotech. Magruder is 'Walking' to the Tribus age, abducting mutants and bringing them back to Eridax City where the genetic formula to their mutations is stripped from their organs and cultivated into biologically integrated machines, powered by T4 batteries. The ExoGen R & D team consisting of Moriarty, Diana and Van Sant oversee Exotech development at the MBD facility.